


rain and rainbows

by mysheeples



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysheeples/pseuds/mysheeples
Summary: Just a bunch of little weather-themed moments.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS. I was supposed to study for a test but I couldn't get this off my head so I had to word vomit it out. Inspired by how moody I get when I can't see the sun.

**WINDY**

 

"It's so fucking cold, Chad, remind me again why we thought getting lost in Boston in winter would be a good idea because I CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT ANYMORE.” Matt was upset, he was freezing, and most of all he was hungry. He had been walking around the wind swept streets with Chad for over one hour, with the now forgotten hope to find an open candy store.

"It's not my fault you thought your Hawaiian jacket would be enough to keep you warm in America's windiest city," replied Chad, grinning at him.

Matt's stomach growled. "I don't deserve this, Chad. You promised me sweets and happiness and all I've got so far is cold and you making fun of me. I won't trust you anymore."

The redhead smiled at him and started reaching for a hug.

"Come here Matthew, I'll hold you in my arms until you're not cold anymore!” Matt rolled his eyes and took a step back. "Fuck you Chad, just take me back to the hotel. I am so done."

Chad was having way too much fun to let him end it like this, so he made one last desperate attempt to find a candy store near them.

"Hey! My maps app says there's one on the other side of the street! Give me one last chance," he begged.

Matt conceded. He could never say no to Chad when he looked at him with puppy eyes and that big smile.

"Fine. But you have to stop teasing so much."

Chad laughed. "Okay... Can I at least hold your hand, you have no gloves and I really do feel bad about this."

Matt glared at him. "I'll keep them in my pockets, thank you very much. Now lead the way before I call a cab."

"You're so cute when you're upset, has anyone ever told you that?" asked Chad with a malicious grin.

Matt just sighed and started walking. He wasn't actually upset but he loved acting like he was. It made Chad laugh and that was his favorite sound in the world. 

**OVERCAST**

 

"So much for the typical Cali weather huh," Matt said, staring outside the window. He was in Chad's apartment in Los Angeles, waiting for his Uber after a night out with Jason and the other Mindcrackers who were there for E3.

"I like it when it's cloudy like that, actually. Too much sun hurts my eyes," Chad replied from his desk where he was currently editing an OMGcraft episode. 

"That's because you're white as fuck." Matt's snarky remark had no effect on Chad, who was focused on his computer screen. An awkward and unusual silence fell between them, until Matt broke it.

"My Uber will be here in five minutes so you'll get rid of me really soon."

"Why would I want to get rid of you, you are more than welcome to stay as much as you want," Chad said, without turning to look at the other man.

"That would be more believable if you hadn't been ignoring me all weekend," replied Matt, sitting down on the sofa. "Listen Chad, have I done something wrong? We were fine in Boston and I've been trying to figure out if you were just busy or if you're mad at me for some reason."

Chad finally stopped editing the video to pay attention to him.

"I've just been busy, that's all. We recorded ten videos for the Mindcrack channel and I'm the one who has to edit and upload everything, on top of all the stuff for my channels too. That's all."

"Are you sure? Are we okay?" Matt asked, staring at him.

"Yes. And you've been busy too, showing your new friend around the convention. We just didn't have time to hang out together like at East," Chad replied.

"My new friend? You mean Will? Oh my god Chad, is that why you're mad?" Matt said in disbelief. He had indeed spent a bit of time with his friend Will, who was making his first steps into the gaming world and was at his first convention.

"NO! I'm just saying I was working and you were with him, so we really didn't have time for each other," the redhead quickly clarified.

Matt smiled softly. "I feel like you are a bit jealous, but if you say you aren't... I don't care about him, you know. He is my friend, but you are so much more, Chad. If you call me, I will pick up at any time of the day and I think you know that. He is nothing compared to you."

Chad just stared at him, his hands shaking a little. That's all he wanted to hear from Matt after that weekend, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it out loud. Saying it would imply he was actually jealous and he wasn't ready to acknowledge how much he cared about Matt. So he just looked at him in silence until the Uber alert went off. Matt got up to leave, and Chad didn't stop him. As the entrance door was closing, he finally was brave enough to speak again.

"Thank you," he said.

**FULL MOON**

 

"HEY EVERYONE! I just wanted to say how happy I am to be in such a great group of friends and how incredible it is that we are all here in London in this magical night!" 

"How many beers did you have, Chad?"

Jason asked with fatherly concern.

"Not as many as Paul," he replied, putting his arm around the short Irish lad who started screaming his usual "AYYYYYYY.”

"Aww, you guys are so endearing", Matt said, looking at his two drunk friends.

"Fuck off, Matt. Wait, astrophysicist, is the moon full tonight?" Chad asked, while pointing at the night sky.

"I have no clue, buddy, but it does look like i-what are you doing!" Chad had left Paul behind to throw himself in Matt's arms.

"IT'S SO ROMANTIC! I love the moon, Matt." 

The taller boy just stared at him, a slight blush creeping on his cheeks.

"EVERYONE! Let's take a group pic here in Trafalgar Square!" Seth suggested to his friends.

"Thank god," Matt whispered to himself. "C'mon Chad, stop molesting me and go sit over there."

The group decided to split and half of them started climbing the base of the huge column in the middle of the square, while the other half stood below them.

Chad of course chose to sit directly above Matt. Not only that, he also chose to swing his legs over his shoulders. The brunette turned to look at him, his cheeks now completely red.

"Hey Matt, will you give me a piggyback ride once we are done with this pic?" he asked with a smirk. Matt was speechless and flustered, so all he could come up with to answer was a shaky "maybe".

As soon as they managed to stop a tourist to take the picture, he freed himself from the redhaired boy's legs and started walking as far as possible from him.

"Hey Matt, where are you going? Jason says the Thames is the other way!" Chad screamed while running towards him. 

Matt groaned. "Can you leave me alone for a fucking minute? Drunk you stresses me out so much."

Chad looked hurt.

"I don't mean it in a bad way, it's just very tiring to constantly have to remind myself that it's the alcohol in you that is making you so affectionate. You know I like you more than anyone else," Matt said, trying to ignore how close the other man was to him.

"How do you know it's the alcohol though? You are my closest friend and I really mean everything that I've been saying and doing," Chad replied, sounding very much sober.

"I don't like you just as friend, Chad, but don't make me say it. I know you know, so just leave me alone because I don't think you want what I want."

As a response, Chad slipped his hand in Matt's. "Then think again."

 

**THUNDERSTORM**

 

[incoming voice call from Chad Johnson]

"Hey Chad, what's up?" Matt said, picking up the phone.

"Hey. I was just wondering what day are you coming in for Pax? I was thinking of spending a few days with my family in San Antonio before the convention."

"I'm flying in on the 27th to work on the booth with Jason. I don't think I'll have time to hang out."

"Oh. Of course, I forgot about the booth. I'll try to come and help then!"

"No offense but we really don't need you, Chad. We have everything figured out already and one more person would just mess up all our plans," Matt said flatly.

"Okay then. Matt... We haven't talked since the Marathon, are you okay?"

"Yes but I am really busy, so unless you have something else to say I'll hang up now."

Chad sighed deeply.

"I am sorry. About everything. I was an asshole and I shouldn't have said and done most of what i did. It was wrong of me to lead you on."

"You know what, Chad? FUCK YOU. You knew damn well what you were doing and you still went ahead and made me believe that I stood a chance. Now you don't get to erase all of that with a half assed apology on the phone."

"Matt... For what it's worth, I regret all of it. I care so much about you and you are the last person who deserves something like this. That's what I do, though, I come into people's lives and I ruin them. I am so sorry."

"I'll get over it. See you at Pax."

"WAIT!" Chad could feel his voice shake and he started speaking again. "I think you should know that... I didn't lead you on. I do like you the same way you like me, but there's a lot going on with me at the same time and I don't think I'm ready to deal with it right now. I thought being with you would help, but it's something that I have to figure out by myself."

"Was I your gay phase, Chad? Are you saying you used me to figure out your sexuality? I've heard a lot of bad apologies in my life but this one takes the crown for sure." Matt said, with sarcasm and a hint of pain in his voice.

"Were you not listening? I said I LIKE YOU. In a way that involves me liking the idea of us kissing and holding hands and sleeping together. But I am also not ready to have all of this because I think I would mess it up. Will you give me a few more months, Matt?"

Matt was silent for a few seconds.

"You don't deserve them. You don't fucking deserve any more time. I was miserable for months, and I had to smile for the camera and pretend that London never happened and you never stopped replying to my texts after what happened. And then, again, I had to pretend I didn't hate you when you read that stupid fanfiction during the marathon as if I wasn't dying inside. You don't deserve anything."

"You are right"-"But I am in love with you. And I can't make that go away so take all the fucking time you need, I'll be here."

Silence again. In Seattle, it had started raining. Thunder interrupted their thoughts.

"Shit, what was that?" Chad asked, still shaking from the rush of adrenaline that conversation had given him.

"Thunderstorm. How very fitting," Matt replied in the same shaken up tone.

"I'll see you at Pax then. Call me if you or Jason end up needing another set of arms."

"Okay, Chad. We should have talked about this sooner... God, we really suck at communication, don't we?" he let out a weak laugh.

"I suck at it. You just follow along. Goodbye, Matt.”

"Bye, Chad.”

 

**METEOR SHOWER**

 

Matt was on the rooftop of his hotel in Boston, waiting for the sky to get dark enough for him to be able to see the meteor shower predicted for that night.

As the wind made him shake in his coat, he thought of Chad. 

[incoming voice call from Matt]

Chad picked up the phone after almost a full minute of ringing. "Hey.”

"Hey Chad. I'm in Boston right now and this cold made me think of you."

"I'm glad to hear that cold makes you think of me. I get it, I'm an asshole."

"That's not what I meant. It made me think of our candy shop adventure."

"Oh. Last year. It feels like a lifetime ago. How is Pax going? I wish I was there, but I've been so busy moving I just couldn't make it."

Matt took a moment to stare at the night sky before replying. "Why did you have to move anyway? We were finally in the same time zone."

"Money reasons, mostly. And I like being close to my family, I missed them a lot while I was in L.A."

"Did you know there's a meteor shower tonight? I'm on this fucking rooftop by myself waiting for it."

Chad laughed. "That's a very Matt thing to do. If I was there I would stand with you on that fucking rooftop."

"I know," Matt replied softly, "but you are not and I should probably let you get back to emptying moving boxes or whatever people with furniture do when they move."

"I am done for the day. I can talk a little longer."

They ended up talking for the next three hours, Matt on his rooftop and Chad on his porch, both looking up at the stars, together but not really. Matt explained the scientific reason behind meteor showers, Chad listened with interest and asked the right questions.

Things were looking up.

 

**FOG**

 

Chad was drunk and Matt hadn't slept in 60 hours. They were in a bar in San Francisco, partying after the Mindcrack Marathon.

“Hey, I have to go back to the hotel soon, want to find somewhere quieter where we can talk?” Chad asked his boyfriend, trying to speak louder than the music that was currently blasting in the room.

“Sure. Let’s go outside,” Matt replied, getting up from their table.

As soon as they stepped outside, Chad started feeling tiny droplets of water on his skin. “It’s raining! Let’s go back inside, I guess.”

“It’s just fog, you idiot. We’re in San Fran after all. If you’re cold we can go back inside though,” Matt quickly added.

“It’s okay. I like it here.”

They sat down on the curb, legs touching.

“I am so proud of you, Matt. You should be the star of the party right now, everything worked because of you.”

“Nah, you know how I am. This is about charity and about helping people, not about celebrating how good I am at bossing people around.”

Chad smiled fondly. “You did so much more than that though. But I understand, after all these years I think I do know how you are.”

“I am so glad I am in love with you, Chad. You were worth the wait.”

“No matter how much you say it, I don’t believe I deserve someone as good as you, you know?” Chad put an arm around him and Matt rested his head on his shoulder.

“It’s not about deserving. I fell in love with you because you are you and I wouldn’t want you any other way. Now, if I could pick who to fall in love with, you are right, I wouldn’t have chosen you, my straight best friend. But I can’t pick.”

Chad glared at him. “Stop saying I’m straight,” he said.

“Oh right, I forgot how much you like sucking my dick.”

“Way to ruin this romantic moment, sir. I’ll keep this in mind next time you are begging me to blow you before a livestream.”

“Now that’s just cruel, Chad. You know how stressed out I get and how helpful your mouth is in those cases,” Matt replied with a grin.

“I still can’t believe we are dating. It all went by so fast, first we were recording UHC together, then it was Minecon, then Twitchcon, and now we’re here. And I can’t help but think that one of the people who know about us will mess up and we’ll have to deal with this before we are ready for it.”

Matt placed a soft kiss on his neck. “You worry too much. We’ll deal with things as they happen - if they do happen. For now, let’s just enjoy these last few hours before you leave.”

“Why did you have to remind me that?!” Chad groaned. “I’ll try to visit at least once before Christmas, but you know how it is with our schedules…”

“I know. We’ll be fine. I think we have fucked up enough to know when there’s a problem and we should talk about it, but everything is fine right now. Don’t think about it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

 

**HAILSTORM**

 

[Incoming call from <3 Matt <3]

“Hey, Matt.”

“Hey babe, how are you?”

“What the fuck is this noise? Are you in a construction site or something?”

Matt chuckled. “That’s just the hailstorm that is currently trying to destroy my car.”

“Are you serious? Where are you?” Chad asked with concern.

“It’s fine, I’m driving to Canada to go see Linus! I’m parked at a gas stop waiting for this storm to pass, so I thought I’d check up on you.”

“I’m doing fine! I’m procrastinating starting this stream though because I don’t want to deal with chat.”

“What’s wrong with chat? Do I have to beat up some inappropriate forty-year-old?” Matt asked, not too jokingly.

“Nah, this time I dug my own grave. You know how I’ve been hinting at our relationship, well I think the other night I went a bit too far and now people won’t stop tweeting me about it but I don’t really have the energy to deal with it tonight.”

“You know I’m fine with coming clean at any moment. Unlike you, I don’t give a fuck about what people think. Though, I understand when you say you want to keep this private a bit longer. Fuck, if you don’t feel like streaming you don’t have to do it.”

Chad smiled at his phone. “I know, but thank you for reminding me anyway. And thank you for being patient. I can’t hear the loud noises anymore, is the storm gone?”

“Yeah, I should get back on the road, Linus is waiting for me. Don’t worry about your creepy fans too much, okay?”

“They are not creepy! And I’ve been teasing them so it’s my fault mostly. They just really want me to get laid and you are the best chance I have, apparently.”

“Speaking of that… I miss kissing you,” Matt said softly.

“I miss you too, but don’t start thinking too much about it and go!”

“Fine. I’ll text you when I’m in Canada then.”

“Drive safely. Love you.”

“I love you too,” Matt replied.

 

**SUNNY**

 

“What the fuck is wrong with Texas, it should never be this hot in January!” Matt exclaimed.

He had just arrived in Dallas, where he was spending a few days with Chad before Pax south.

“You got lucky, last week it was even hotter. But you get used to it after a while.”

“I never want to get used to anything like this ever, it’s just _wrong_.”

Chad loved it when Matt over exaggerated his feelings. It was like watching standup comedy, except it was his boyfriend and it was way funnier. Matt loved playing it up for him because he knew that, and because he had fun sounding like an annoying asshole anyway. Seeing who would get the joke made it easy for him to figure out who actually knew him well and who didn’t get him at all.

“May I give you a tour of the house, sir?” Chad asked politely.

“Only if you do it MTV Cribs style,” Matt replied.

“So I just have to change outfit three times and say ‘this is where the magic happens’ when we get to the bedroom, right?”

“Yep.”

Chad started leading him inside and showing him the different rooms. He didn’t change outfits but he did say the cheesy bedroom line when they got to it.

“This is depressing; no magic has actually happened here in a while. I guess that’s what happens when your boyfriend lives hours away and he visits once a year,” Chad said with a laugh.

“I think we can fix that later. I’m too tired now to even think about making out with you, I’m sorry.” They both chuckled.

“We can go sit in the garden since it’s so warm, I’ve been trying to grow some flowers.”

“That’s impressive, Chad. How is that working out?”

“They all died. But I did try,” Chad added quickly.

They climbed downstairs and went to sit on the lonely bench in Chad’s garden. The air was warm and Matt could hear a bird chirping in the distance.

“I get why you moved here, it’s so different from Los Angeles. And your parents are here too,” he said.

“It was a good choice. I’ve been saving up a lot of money and it made me a lot less stressed,” Chad explained, looking up at the sun. There were no clouds in sight.

“There’s trees and birds and flowers in Seattle too, you know,” Matt said slowly.

“Yes, but it also rains all the time and I’m still paying for this house.”

“Hey, rain is great! And I am in Seattle,” he added.

“I know. That’s the one thing that sucks about Dallas.” Chad replied.

“Move in with me. I know your family won’t be as close and you just bought this house but I miss you so much and I think we would both love living together. I’ll try not to wake you up when I get up at 5 to stream.”

Chad looked at him with a sad smile. “You know I can’t, Matt. You are right, it would be nice, but it’s too soon. I can’t right now.”

“I know. I am too tired to think clearly - I take it back.”

“I don’t want you to take it back though, I think it was a good proposal. I might think about it in the future.”

They kissed for the first time in two months, and it felt like they were home. Not in Dallas, not in Seattle, but together.

 

**SNOWY**

“Hello sir, welcome to Vancouver International Airport.”

“Fuck off, Chad. We haven’t seen each other in three months and that’s the first thing you say to me?” Matt protested while his boyfriend laughed at him.

“I’m sorry, I was just trying to get in the Canadian spirit. You haven’t told Alex, have you?”

“No, you idiot. It’s a birthday surprise, why would I tell him we shipped ourselves to his homeland?”

“I was just making sure. Andrea said we have until 6pm to get there before he comes home, so we better hurry up and get our rental.”

“Can I at least get a kiss first, mister professional?” Matt asked, dropping his bag on the floor.

Chad looked around before locking lips with him. He still wasn’t used to being affectionate in public with another man, but it really had been three months and he was trusting Canada to be accepting of them. After one kiss and a few more, they parted and found the car they would use to get to the Unpause residence.

“You’re driving, right?” Chad asked, reaching for the passenger door.

“Yes. Why, did they take away your license or did you just forget it at home?”

Chad stuck his tongue out. “Neither of those, I had something alcoholic to drink on the plane and I wouldn’t want to end up in a Canadian jail cell instead of Alex’s house,” he explained.

“Okay then, but you have to check the map and make sure to tell me where to turn,” Matt said.

After a few hours of driving, getting partially lost because of Chad’s ability to read maps, and singing along to songs on the radio, it started snowing.

“What the fuck? Is that a snowflake?” asked Chad, pointing at a little droplet on the car window.

“Chad, we’re in the middle of April. That is definitely not snow. I’m sure it’s just raining.”

“Matt… I’m pretty sure I saw some more! I think it is snowing!”

Matt was trying really hard not to freak out. He had already seen some snowflakes a few minutes before but he didn’t want to believe it.

“What if it starts snowing too heavily and we get stuck and then we have to call Alex and ruin the surprise?” Chad said.

“I’M TRYING NOT TO THINK ABOUT IT OKAY! I’ll just keep driving and I’m sure it’s going to stop soon… This is a bad time to say I’ve never driven with snow and that I haven’t seen it in approximately ten years, but there, I said it. What do we do, Chad?” Matt had stopped trying not to freak out and he was entering panic mode; meanwhile, Chad was enjoying the snowfall and the wintery atmosphere it had brought.

“Keep driving and I’ll take over if it gets too intense, but right now it’s no different than driving in light drizzle. And you said it yourself, it’s April, it won’t keep snowing forever.”

And that’s the story of how Alex got snow and his two best friends for his birthday.

 

**ECLIPSE**

21st August 2017: a date very close to Matt’s heart. A full solar eclipse. They weren’t that rare, the last one had been in 2015, but he was very excited to be able to share it with Chad. They were in his backyard in Dallas again, getting ready to witness what Matt called ‘one of the greatest shows a man can witness after House of Cards’.

“So I just put on these funny glasses and I look at it and I won’t go blind?” asked Chad, holding a pair of special custom glasses Matt had made him back home.

“Yes, and I modified them to be much better than the regular ones you can get in a store. We’ll see it so clearly!” Matt replied enthusiastically.

“You are so excited about this, it’s so cute. But it feels like I’m looking after a puppy. Come sit down before you kill yourself running around.”

Matt rolled his eyes and went to sit next to Chad, who was looking at him with a fond smile.

“Oh! I remember this bench. It’s where you planted those flowers and they died, right?”

Chad nodded. “Do you also remember what you asked me the last time we were here?”

“I don’t know, to suck my dick? That sounds like something I would say in this context.”

“You asked me to move in with you.”

Matt’s jaw dropped. “Oh. I remember that now.”

“I think I want to come live with you, Matt.”

Those words made him forget everything, from the eclipse to the flowers to the fact that he probably should have said something back. He just stared at Chad, the love of his life, and he replayed those words he had dreamed of hearing many times.

“Are… are you sure? Are you serious? Aren’t we rushing things?”

Chad shut him up with a kiss.

 

 

**BONUS CHAPTER**

**RAIN**

Matt woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of rain. It wasn’t unusual for him to wake up to rain in Seattle, but he still wasn’t used to the feeling of another body next to his in bed every night.

Chad had moved in just the week before, and so far everything was going great. Chad wasn’t a messy roommate, he didn’t snore, and he didn’t take too long in the bathroom in the morning. Everything was just as he thought it would be, and better.

As he laid awake listening to the rain, he thought about waking him up to share the moment with him. He thought about his messy bed hair, his sleepy eyes, and his morning voice. He thought about all those things and he decided that just picturing them would be enough for now. Chad deserved to be woken up with breakfast in bed and a warm cup of coffee, not with cold hands and the noise of rain. That was for Matt only.


End file.
